The present invention relates to a parking-lock arrangement for a motor-vehicle transmission, having a parking-lock pawl which is mounted such that it can be moved between a locking position and a release position and having an actuating arrangement which actuates the parking-lock pawl and is mounted such that it can be rotated about a second axis over an angular range.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a motor-vehicle transmission having a parking-lock arrangement of this type.
A parking-lock arrangement of the abovementioned type is known from document DE 20 2008 001 760 U1. Here, the parking-lock pawl is mounted such that it can be pivoted about a further axis between a locking position and a release position.
Here, the actuating arrangement comprises a guide device which is arranged on an actuating shaft and which has a guide section which is configured eccentrically with respect to the actuating shaft. Furthermore, a cam is provided on the actuating shaft, by means of which cam the locking pawl can be held in the locking position. The actuating shaft is configured such that it can be rotated to a limited extent by means of an actuator or a parking-lock shifting mechanism.
Document DE 10 2005 022 926 B3 has disclosed a two-gear transmission for an electric drive, in which two-gear transmission the two gears can be engaged and disengaged by means of a gear-shifting drum. Furthermore, a parking-lock driver engages into a groove of the gear-shifting drum, by means of which parking-lock driver a parking-lock arrangement can be actuated which is configured in the manner of a clutch.
A parking-lock arrangement which is driven by electric motor with a complicated lever linkage is known from document EP 0 895 908 A1.
Further parking-lock arrangements are known from documents DE 100 45 953 B4 and DE 10 2005 029 966 A1.
Finally, DE-PS 1 189 866 has disclosed achieving blocking of a transmission by virtue of the fact that two gear stages of a countershaft transmission are engaged at the same time. Here, the engagement and disengagement of the gear stages takes place via a step-by-step shifting mechanism which has a slotted-guide disc, in which slots are formed for guiding selector forks.